Generally, an industrial computer is arranged in a casing as an array, including a computer unit 10, such as a mainframe or a hard disk array, etc., a hub 11 and a cured supporting frames 12 for supporting guiding wires; and two tracks 13, 14. The installation of the device includes the step of: (1) installing the two tracks 13, 14 in the front and rear posts in the casing; adjusting the positions of the ears for locking the hub 21; (2) pushing the hub 21 and computer unit 10 into the tracks 13, 14 sequentially; and leveling the ears and then locking the ears so that the ears are fixed to the rear predetermined positions of the tracks 13, 14; (3) pushing the hub 21, supporting arm 12 and the computer component 10 into the tracks 13, 14 sequentially; wherein the hub 21 is installed at rear ends of the tracks 13, 14 near the ears; the inner tracks of the computer unit 10 are engaged to the tracks 13, 14 so that it is slideable along the tracks 13, 14; then the locking the hub 21 to the ears so that the hub 21 is locked to the tracks 13, 14 and firmly secured thereto. Thus, the component unit 10 is movable along the tracks 13, 14 and the hub 21 is limited as it moves backwards.
In installing above mentioned structure, although the levels of the ears on the tracks 13, 14 have been got, the hub 21, supporting arm 12 and the computer unit 10 are individually components, which are connected by the supporting arm so that they are interacted with each other. Furthermore, because the computer unit 10 (for example a mainframe) is very expensive. If it is reinstalled, two peoples are necessary, wherein one takes the hub 21 and the other takes the computer unit 10. Then they are aligned to the two sides of the tracks 13, 14, and then are pushed into the tracks 13, 14. Therefore, it is tedious in installation. Besides, the computer unit 10 is freely movable along the tracks 13, 14, in installation, if the user is careless, such as after completing the operation, the computer unit 10 is not pushed back into the casing and is positioned therein, it is possible that the computer unit 10 will fall out. Thus, there is a demand for improving above mentioned defects.